Lluvia de Verano en Montreal
by Yakumo-Kaiba
Summary: Sherlock a regresado de la mismísima muerte, pero John no es capaz de perdonarle aún, principalmente porque el detective ni siquiera ha pedido disculpas. En cambio le lleva a Canadá de vacaciones, supuestamente. Obviamente John sabe que eso no puede ser solo eso si junto a ellos van Mycroft y Lestrade. / Slash Johnlock & Mystrade. Desafío: Vacaciones foro I'm Sherlocked.
1. John&Sherlock

**Lluvia de Verano en Montreal**

**Autora:** Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom:** Sherlock BBC. Johnlock y Mystrade.

**Rating:** M (Slash +18)

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Son propiedad originalmente de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, y actualmente de la producción de Sherlock BBC. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic.

**Notas:** Hecho para y por el foro _I'm Sherlocked!_, por motivo de su _Desafío: Vacaciones_, donde me tocó Québec, Canadá. Más notas al final del fic.

* * *

**Lluvia de Verano en Montreal**

**1.- John y Sherlock**

Mientras se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad con un movimiento resignado, John elevó la mirada al techo del avión en el que iba dejando que un suspiro abandonase sus labios. Sus dedos tamborileaban sobre los posa brazos del asiento, antes de girar el rostro a ver a su acompañante.

—¿Puedes explicarme, una vez más, el por qué estamos en un avión hacia Canadá?— no había querido en verdad, pero su tono había salido levemente irritado. En verdad su tono era el mismo desde hace más de un mes. Desde que ese hombre había regresado.

El pelinegro a su lado, que mantenía los dedos entrelazados sobre su estómago mientras tenía su cara de _pensar_, ni siquiera se dignó a voltear a verle. No dio muestra de saberse aludido por largos segundos que solo afianzaron más la irritación al estómago, de por sí sensible, del doctor. Al menos hasta que respondió, dedicándole una pequeña mirada brillante.

—Porque te mereces unas vacaciones, luego de todo este tiempo que te hice sufrir, _necesariamente_— agregó y puntualizó Sherlock enarcando una fina ceja oscura antes de sonreír de esa manera que a muchos les parecía ligeramente psicópata.

John, antes de todo eso de la muerte fingida, se permitía reconocer solo para sí mismo que esa sonrisa tenía un encanto especial, casi adorable. Por supuesto que hoy no lo aceptaría ni aunque estuviesen clavándole fierros ardiendo en los pies.

—Ajá, ajá. Esa es la razón que le diste a la señora Hudson -que de paso casi la hace tener un paro de la emoción-, yo quiero saber la razón _REAL_, Sherlock. La verdadera que explica porque estamos yendo hacia Québec con ellos— sin asomo de vergüenza el doctor apuntó hacia su derecha, donde un poco más allá se encontraban sentados Mycroft Holmes, con su inseparable paraguas, y el Detective Inspector Lestrade, quien lucía concentrado en el crucigrama del Times del día.

Naturalmente John no consiguió respuesta alguna, como no consiguió en ese mes pasado respuesta alguna tampoco a _dónde_ había estado, ni el _por qué_ no había tenido la decencia, al menos, de contarle que seguía vivo antes de desaparecerse por tanto, tanto tiempo. Había sido Lestrade, al que al parecer Sherlock si había tenido tiempo de contarle todo junto con el informe con las pruebas que acreditaban que Jim Moriarty realmente había existido, quien le había mirado con los ojos llenos de algo parecido a la lástima y soltado un "_Lo hizo para protegerte_". Hasta Mycroft le había pedido que no forzase las cosas, mientras la señora Hudson protegía al estúpido Detective Consultor recordándole que "_siempre ha estado algo loquito, no puedes castigarlo por eso_".

Pero Watson creía que si podía. Que tenía TODO EL DERECHO DEL MUNDO a estar indignado, dolido y a no querer saber nada de Sherlock. Había sido él quien había tenido pesadillas cada noche, quien sentía un fantasma en el 211B que en cualquier momento podría exigirle café, su teléfono o que sacaría su violín y tocaría para él alguna pieza melancólica que le recordaría a John las viejas Óperas a las que su madre le llevaba de niño. Había tenido que regresar a las terapias, había tenido que reemplazarle (inútilmente) en la Scotland Yard, resolviendo a duras penas casos que deberían haber sido solo suyos. Le había hecho extrañar encontrar partes humanas en su freezer, y parches de nicotina usados pegados al sillón.

John tenía derecho a una explicación. A una decente. No tenía por qué seguirle como un cachorro a cada estúpida decisión que Sherlock tomase.

—Ni siquiera sé que hago en este avión— murmuró en voz suficientemente alta para que se escuchase en toda la Primera Clase del avión, que estaba convenientemente vacía, excepto por ellos cuatro.

Fue el mayor de los Holmes el que tomó la palabra, mirando con deliberada concentración a John, haciéndole por un momento arrepentirse de haber hablado en voz alta. Mycroft era un hombre intimidante sin lugar a dudas. Saberle ser el hombre más importante del gobierno británico (según Sherlock) no le hacía más amigable a la vista. Sus sonrisas siempre eran como ventiscas que congelaban hasta la médula.

—Una rama de la familia real ha estado de vacaciones en Québec desde hace tres semanas. El día de ayer a habido cierto… _incidente_. Es por eso que nos dirigimos en esa dirección, doctor Watson—.

El rubio parpadeó un momento antes de asentir. Claro. Eso tenía sentido. Tenía mucho sentido en verdad, era un caso, por eso necesitaban a Sherlock, por eso iba Lestrade. Y él, bueno, era como una extensión de Sherlock. John debía recordarse constantemente lo molesto que estaba con Sherlock y que el que se pensase a si mismo una extensión del Detective Consultor no debería calentarle la sangre como lo había hecho.

—Esa es una explicación mucho mejor que la de Sherlock— aceptó satisfecho recargándose de nuevo en el asiento, mirando de reojo al pelinegro que miraba hacia el frente sin hacer comentario alguno —¿Era tan difícil decirme la verdad?— le gruñó más bajito, aunque supuso que los otros le oirían igual.

Sherlock solo le dio una mirada descreída antes de volver a sus pensamientos. En la primera clase apenas se escuchó el suspiro resignado de John y el cómo Mycroft le murmuraba una palabra a Lestrade, que le estaba ocasionando problemas en su crucigrama.

* * *

Lo primero que notó John al estar en el _Aeropuerto Internacional Pierre Elliott Trudeau_ fue que, al parecer, su información sobre Canadá estaba errada y allí se hablaba Francés y no Inglés.

Los letreros de información todos tenían esas extrañas tildes, y apenas algunos de urgencia básica (como los baños o los puestos de venta de boletos) estaban destacados en inglés.

—¿Canadá no es parte de Reino Unido?— preguntó el doctor mientras seguía a los hermanos Holmes a un lado de Lestrange que miraba todo igual de interesado que él.

—No desde su Independencia 1931, Doctor Watson. Sin embargo la Reina es quien sigue gobernando— sonrió Mycroft por el frente de ellos mientras salían del aeropuerto. Una limosina esperaba por ellos.

—Pues no veo la diferencia entonces— farfulló John, sin recibir respuesta alguna, solo una sonrisita burlona de Sherlock.

Greg le dio una palmadita resignada a John en el hombro, mientras se subían al vehículo que apenas estuvieron en el interior comenzó a moverse. Observando por la ventana polarizada, el doctor pudo maravillarse un momento ante el atardecer en esa ciudad extranjera (Montreal, había leído en el Aeropuerto), cuando la voz del Detective Inspector llamó su atención.

—¿Qué haremos entones? ¿Al hotel primero?— preguntó mirando hacia Mycroft quien le devolvió la mirada intensamente por algunos segundos.

El silencio se hizo nuevamente, antes de que el mayor de los Holmes solo asintiese un poco bajando la mirada un momento antes de subirla. A John le pareció ver un asomo de sonrisa, una real, pero fue tan rápido que pensó que lo había imaginado.

—Sí, ha sido un viaje largo. Además, así Sherlock puede poner al día a John con los detalles del caso. Por esta noche será mejor descansar—.

—¿Descansar? ¿Y la familia real? ¿No había habido un incidente?— preguntó desconcertado el rubio, paseando su mirada por los otros tres sintiendo de pronto el estómago apretado. Pudo sentir la mirada penetrante de Sherlock en él, casi instándole a callarse, pero no iba a hacerle caso, no señor —Pensé que si era algo tan urgente como para hacernos viajar desde Londres al menos comenzaríamos con el caso enseguida— se quejó con el ceño fruncido, mirando con algo de irritación la sonrisa de medio lado de Lestrade que solo le dio unas palmaditas en la pierna.

—Sherlock te explicará todo ¿Cierto?— preguntó el Detective Inspector al más joven, que solo medio gruñó algo antes de asentir.

El vehículo se detuvo de pronto y Mycroft carraspeó mirando a Greg y haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza para que saliese, antes de mirar a John.

—Entonces, espero que nos ayude con esto Doctor Watson. Dejo a mi hermano en sus manos, una vez más— ¿eso había sido un guiño del ojo? John miró ligeramente boquiabierto como Mycroft seguía al Detective fuera de la limosina, deteniéndole a él cuando intentó bajar también —No, doctor, esta no es su parada. Que se divierta—.

Cuando la puerta se cerró en sus narices y el vehículo volvió a andar, John solo pudo girarse a mirar a Sherlock, aún en medio de su confusión. Sentía la boca seca de pronto, viendo como Sherlock tenía sus codos apoyados en las rodillas y las palmas juntas apoyadas en sus labios. Mirándole profundamente como si estuviese leyendo su alma. Trató de tragar saliva, pero fue inútil.

—¿A dónde vamos?— pudo preguntar luego de unos momentos, clavando sus uñas en el elegante tapiz de los asientos de la limosina mirando a esos ojos inevitablemente. Pudo ver como Sherlock parpadeaba un momento. Lento y pausado, antes de medio sonreír.

—Te llevaré al lugar donde estuve viviendo antes de volver—.

John solo pudo asentir, mientras sentía su cuerpo como si estuviese hecho de papel.

* * *

Cuando se bajaron por fin de la limosina, John Watson se vio en medio de una calle en un barrio con casas antiguas al estilo inglés, con un aire bohemio que le recordaba sus años de universidad. Ya estaba oscuro, sin embargo había vida en las aceras, principalmente por jóvenes veinteañeros que se preparaban para disfrutar de una noche de viernes.

Cuando volteó a ver a Sherlock, se lo encontró mirándole penetrantemente, como analizando su reacción ante el lugar. Antes de poder detenerse John le sonrió volviendo a mirar el lugar.

—Se ve agradable— murmuró moviéndose para dejar pasar a unos chicos que iban hablándose alegremente en inglés y no en francés, gracias a Dios.

—Lo es. Sabía que te iba a gustar— había una emoción infantil en la voz del Detective Consultor que provocó un ataque de ternura en John, pero que se controló de no demostrar. Sherlock se había adelantado y había abierto una puerta frente a ellos con su propia llave, volteándose a mirar a John —Venga, rápido John, que aunque sea verano aquí enfría en cualquier momento—.

Controlándose para no reír, el doctor entró en la casa encontrándose con una larga escalera y un pasillo. Empujado por Sherlock, se vio subiendo las escaleras e ignorando el pasillo… para verse de pronto en el 211B de Baker Street.

No sabía cómo Sherlock lo había hecho, pero había trasladado Londres al centro de Montreal. Cada cosa, cada detalle del piso que compartían en Londres se encontraba allí. Los sillones, el papel tapiz, incluso el disparo en la pared, creía alcanzar a ver John, a pesar de la oscuridad del living. Giró sobre sí mismo para alcanzar a ver todos los rincones y se encontró de cara con Sherlock que le miraba… anhelantemente.

Se detuvo frente a él y tragó saliva mientras trataba de controlar su corazón. Respiró profundamente un momento y luego le miró a los ojos. Sherlock se veía tan esperanzado que John se sentía inhumano al siquiera pensar en seguir sus instintos y simular que no había entendido el mensaje. Simular que Sherlock estaba simplemente loco y que el acondicionar ese departamento como el 211B era solo una forma más de su Trastorno Obsesivo Compulsivo. Que era eso, y que no era que Sherlock le había extrañado tanto como él, y la única forma de no sentirse tan solo había sido simular en su mente que ambos seguían juntos allí mismo. Que Sherlock se había llevado el 211B a Montreal por el mismo motivo que John había sido incapaz de cambiar de piso.

Tragó saliva una vez más y consiguió las fuerzas necesarias para hablar.

—¿Los cuartos son iguales?— preguntó a media voz, odiando ese temblor que había hecho que su comentario sonase casi suplicante.

El más joven pareció por un momento desconcertado para luego sonreír asintiendo.

—Aunque yo dormía en tu cuarto. Pero eso no es problema, porque tú dormías en el mío— afirmó con vehemencia el joven detective mientras las mejillas del doctor se encendían con fuerza.

Solo un asentimiento bastó para que ambos borrasen la distancia entre ellos y comenzasen a besarse con todos esos besos que habían tenido acumulados desde que hace más de un mes Sherlock había aparecido sentado en el sillón del 211B a la espera de John para soltarle un, aparentemente, despreocupado "_Estoy vivo como puedes ver, lamento no haber pagado la renta por todos estos meses_".

Mientras la lluvia comenzaba a golpear las ventanas, Sherlock comenzó a quitar la ropa del doctor con mucha más desesperación que habilidad, enterneciendo casi hasta las lágrimas a John quien detuvo esas manos. Besando sus labios suavemente, John besó luego las manos del detective consultor, mirando todo el tiempo a sus ojos con el corazón alborotado.

—No me voy a ir— buscó calmar su prisa, y Sherlock solo pudo asentir tragando saliva como pudo ver John por el movimiento de su nuez.

El menor de los Holmes se inclinó sobre John y besó sus párpados, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia atrás. Con cuidado, y sin nunca soltar sus manos, ambos subieron, ignorando el cuarto que debía ser de Sherlock, y entrando al que debería ser de John, a pesar de que ese departamento no era el 211B.

John contuvo el aliento cuando notó que _realmente_ ese era igual a su cuarto. Vio la mirada entre avergonzada y deseosa de Sherlock y solo le sonrió mientras pensaba que el más joven realmente estaba loco. "_Pero es mi loco_" agregó solo para sí mientras atraía hacia su cuerpo al más alto besando con pasión sus labios, siendo ahora él quien quería quitar todo ese exceso de ropa.

El abrigo y la bufanda habían sido dejados de cualquier manera en el salón, por lo que John se preocupó de esa camisa imposible, mientras el ardiente beso casi les ahogaba. Separándose un momento solo para respirar, Sherlock sujetó por la cintura a John pegando sus frentes un segundo antes de susurrar casi como una disculpa.

—Yo tampoco me voy a ir más, John—.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados y el doctor no podía saber que pasaba por su mente en ese momento. Sintió su corazón saltarse un latido y sus ojos humedecerse ante el recuerdo del dolor de todo ese tiempo sin Sherlock, pero solo pudo asentir, queriendo alejar toda la soledad que amenazaba con invadirle nuevamente.

—¿Lo prometes?—.

Sherlock era demasiado inteligente y racional como para hacer esa promesa, y John lo sabía. Era una petición que sabía que no tendría respuesta afirmativa. No recibió una promesa, ni una afirmación, pero en cambio John recibió el mejor beso de su vida, mientras Sherlock le desnudaba con paciencia y cuidado.

Cuando ambos estuvieron desnudos en la cama, piel contra piel, y hombría contra hombría, John supo que realmente no necesitaba la promesa. Porque quizás Sherlock si se volviese a ir, uno nunca sabe cuándo un sociópata de la clase de Moriarty podía aparecer, o quien sabe, quizás algún día Sherlock realmente moriría por un accidente o una enfermedad estúpida. Pero nada de eso interesaba, porque hoy Sherlock era suyo, y lo estaba demostrando con cada mirada y cada beso. Le había demostrado, con esa tonta copia del 211B, que realmente Sherlock había sido suyo desde mucho antes de lo que John había pensado. Y le llevó a pensar desde cuándo es que él, John, era de Sherlock.

Lubricante y condones abandonaron la mesa de noche de la mano de Sherlock, quien parecía decidido pero a la vez inseguro de la reacción de John. El doctor se sentía enternecido ante la idea de que el gran Sherlock Holmes tuviese miedo a su reacción en ese momento. Cuando estaban desnudos en su cama y llevaban más de quince minutos besándose. Quiso ayudarle, solo un poquito.

—Estoy seguro de que en mi cajón de noche no hay de esas cosas— afirmó con la mirada brillante mientras observaba como la inseguridad del detective se evaporaba, dejando en su lugar una pequeña sonrisa.

—Pues lo habrá. Te aseguro de que lo habrá— le respondió antes de inclinarse y besar el pecho del doctor, mordiendo suavemente uno de sus pezones haciéndole gemir y retorcerse sobre las sábanas.

John no era gay, o al menos eso se había dicho durante años a sí mismo, sin embargo debía reconocer que no era un novato en lo que Sherlock le estaba haciendo. Uno, dos dedos cubiertos de lubricante y un roce ardiente en esa zona que no debería ser un lugar importante ni erógeno si eres heterosexual, pero que en las pajas de John desde su adolescencia siempre había tenido un lugar preponderante.

Soltó un gemido ahogado y enarcó la espalda cuando los largos dedos de violinista de Sherlock rozaron su próstata, haciendo su dura hombría liberar más líquido preseminal. No quería mirarle, pero sospechaba que Sherlock tenía en esos momentos una expresión de gato satisfecho, la típica expresión que ponía cuando un experimento tenía el resultado que deseaba, cuando una teoría conseguía las pruebas para sustentarla. John no quería pensar en que Sherlock lo viese como a uno de sus experimentos, sin embargo su cuerpo agradecía el que Sherlock se enfocase en su placer tanto o más que en sus investigaciones.

Un dedo rozó la punta de su polla embadurnándose con ese pegajoso líquido y John _tuvo_ que mirar hacia abajo. Tuvo que ver como Sherlock, con cuidado y algo de aprensión, se llevaba ese dedo a los labios. Tuvo que ver, mientras sentía como esos dos dedos en su culo se movían profundamente, como la larga lengua del detective salía y lamía todo lo que chorreaba de aquel pulgar, como la expresión concentrada de Sherlock se volvía en una satisfecha, al parecer complacido por el sabor que antes le provocaba inseguridad. Y John supo lo que haría entonces cuando se inclinó.

—N-no… Sherlock, no lo hagas— jadeó sintiendo como el calor se esparcía por su rostro y su ingle, haciendo que su hombría saltase una vez más, erguida y orgullosa ante la mirada del más joven —Sherlock, por favor—.

—Shh, John. No me dejas pensar— le susurró Sherlock con la mirada oscurecida mientras sacaba la lengua y le daba una larga lamida a su polla, llevándose con él todo el líquido que podía, arrancando un gemido del doctor que solo pudo apretar más las sábanas bajo sus manos.

La mano libre de Sherlock, la que no tenía dos de sus dedos torturando el culo de John, sujetaron esa hombría de la base para mantenerla erguida mientras su boca comenzaba a probar su punta, su lengua apretando allí, disfrutando de los gemidos y jadeos que escapaban de la voz de su compañero. John se retorcía bajo sus manos como arcilla y Sherlock se sentía satisfecho del poder que tenía sobre su amante.

—¡Sherlock, basta! Voy… voy a acabar si no te detienes— sollozó John con sus dedos enredados en la cabellera del detective, dando por fin una razón suficientemente poderosa para que el menor dejase salir de su boca esa polla, enrojecida e hinchada, a punto de caramelo.

—Oh, no podemos permitir eso. Ni siquiera hemos llegado a lo más interesante, John—.

Tirado sobre la cama, con la respiración agitada y el cabello pegado a la frente por el sudor, John parecía la cosa más sensual puesta sobre la tierra. Sherlock dejó salir sus dedos de su culo y subió para besar los labios de su amante que no se opuso a nada de esto, antes de deslizarse y lamer su oído mientras sujetaba las piernas del doctor abriéndolas bien.

—Quiero follarte, John. Y tú lo quieres también, así que voy a hacerlo— le susurró mientras su dura hombría se rozaba en el culo húmedo del mayor —La única pregunta es si quieres que me ponga el condón o no— su lengua caracoleó dentro del oído del rubio mientras seguía hablando —La única pregunta es si quieres que algo se interponga entre nosotros o no—.

Un susurro ahogado escapó de la voz de John, mientras sus piernas rodeaban la cintura de Sherlock. Sonaba a un quejido, un gemido. Casi una súplica, mientras su polla dejaba un rastro húmedo en el vientre de Sherlock, donde se rozaba.

—No puedo oírte, John. Debes hablar más claro— le pidió Sherlock, sintiendo que toda su sangre era de fuego. Una maldición escapó de John, antes de que este cogiese el rostro de Sherlock y le mirase a los ojos directamente antes de besarle brutalmente, mordiendo sus labios e incluso consiguiendo una gota de la roja sangre del detective.

—Fóllame de una puta vez, Sherlock. Solo hazlo. Ahora. No me hagas suplicarte— sus ojos humedecidos rompieron todo el autocontrol del detective que asiendo con más fuerza la cintura ajena, posicionó correctamente su hombría y empujó.

Empujó y empujó, con cuidado pero con fuerza, siempre observando el rostro de John, quien había apretado los párpados con fuerza manteniendo sus labios entreabiertos. Sin respirar, sin exhalar. Solo tomándole centímetro a centímetro, hasta que ya no pudo entrar más. Un jadeo ahogado fue todo lo que soltó John al sentir como Sherlock estaba profundamente clavado en él.

Podía sentir cada milímetro de esa caliente carne, presionando dentro de él, latiendo allí como si fuese otro órgano más. Como si ese lugar estuviese hecho solo para él. Podía sentir la presión de los testículos de Sherlock contra su culo, mientras el más joven temblaba en su emoción, no queriendo embestirle. Probablemente preocupado por él. Cuando abrió sus ojos pudo ver la mirada cristalina de Sherlock. Los dientes apretados, y la preocupación en sus facciones. John se sentía roto por dentro, pero a la vez por fin completo. Su estómago se encontraba apretado, y su garganta misma no parecía dejar que la saliva le relajase. Sin embargo John utilizó todo su autocontrol y subió una mano para acariciar la mejilla de Sherlock, tranquilizando su expresión.

—Estás… tan apretado— susurró el Detective Consultor mientras se inclinaba rozando su nariz con la mejilla del doctor. John gimió ante un ligero movimiento y asintió cerrando sus ojos.

—Y tú tan caliente. Tan… malditamente caliente— murmuró intentando acomodarse bajo el cuerpo del menor, tocándole a Sherlock gemir por el movimiento.

Ambos se miraron un momento para luego sonreírse mutuamente, subiendo uno y bajando el otro para mezclarse en un beso lleno de sentimientos, que fue roto apenas por una ligera embestida de Sherlock. Y entonces ambos perdieron el control.

Los sucios y húmedos sonidos de la piel contra la piel se mezclaban con los gemidos ahogados y súplicas anhelantes que escapaban de las gargantas de ambos hombres. La lluvia sonaba fuerte contra el techo y las ventanas, pero ambos ni siquiera la escuchaban. El calor de la habitación aumento exponencialmente mientras las embestidas se hacían más y más precisas, arrancando gemidos apasionados de la garganta del doctor, mientras Sherlock solo podía sonreír satisfecho por haber encontrado la ubicación precisa del botón de placer de su amante. Las manos de John se aferraban a la espalda de Sherlock, mientras se retorcía bajo su cuerpo, apretando y soltando sus esfínteres para provocarle más placer al menor. Ambos perdidos en el placer de su pareja, alumnos aventajados a pesar de que para ambos eso era una primera vez.

Sus miradas cristalinas se sonreían llenas de amor, mientras se besaban, susurrando incoherencias que ninguno escuchaba, pero ambos agradecían.

Cuando la mano de Sherlock buscó la hombría de John, este supo que no podría aguantar más. Trató de hacérselo entender al menor, pero este le ignoró besándole profundamente mientras su mano le masturbaba al mismo ritmo de sus precisas embestidas. Dos, tres empujones y el doctor se vio enarcando la espalda por el profundo placer que sentía por todo su cuerpo, mientras soltaba su carga en la mano suave y pálida del más alto.

Sherlock no aguantó mucho más, sintiendo esos estertores del orgasmo de John directamente sobre la polla, solo pudo embestir dos veces más antes de vaciarse profusamente dentro de su canal, sintiendo como las fuerzas le abandonaban, cayendo sobre el pecho de su amante, pero con el rostro en su cuello.

Aun jadeando ligeramente ahogado, John dejó sus piernas caer de la cintura de Sherlock, pero no le soltó de su abrazo, no dejando que se moviese a un costado, como había sido la intención del menor en un momento. Sherlock se lo permitió, besando suavemente el cuello de su compañero, oliendo su sudor y sintiendo como su miembro, ya desvanecido, se deslizaba de entre las nalgas de John, volviendo a ser dos entes separados.

A pesar de que él le estaba sintiendo de manta, Sherlock sintió un escalofrío en la piel de John, y contra su voluntad se deshizo del abrazo de su amante para acercarse las frazadas y pañuelos húmedos para limpiarse mutuamente. Lo hicieron en silencio, sin casi mirarse. La luz se filtraba por la ventana que daba a la calle y era apenas suficiente para verse el blanco de los ojos, sin embargo era bastante para ver los vestigios que habían dejado en los cuerpos ajenos. Sherlock pasó un pañuelo sobre el vientre húmedo de John viendo como este se estremecía ante su toque y no resistió más, inclinándose para besarle los labios nuevamente, sintiendo como la tensión entre ambos volvía a deshacerse.

—¿Estás bien?— preguntó el pelinegro algo preocupado. Era consciente de que esa era la primera vez de John con un hombre, por lo que suponía que, aunque quizás no tenía alguna dolencia grave física (al menos por ahora) quizás si estaba algo shockeado mentalmente. Sherlock era consciente de eso, y estaba preparado a darle espacio si eso es lo que John necesitaba. Aunque le doliese dejar la cama en ese momento, le daría el espacio que John necesitase para pensar la situación.

Gracias al cielo nada de eso fue necesario.

—Pregúntamelo mañana cuando no me pueda sentar correctamente. Por ahora vuelve a abrazarme y tápanos, que muero de frío— le ordenó John atrayéndole de un brazo, haciendo que el corazón de Sherlock volviese a latir, sonriendo de medio lado.

La lluvia tempestiva había dejado de caer, como solía ocurrir en verano en Montreal, y a Sherlock no le cupo duda de que el día de mañana sería soleado y perfecto para pasear. Pero mientras, ellos se ocuparía de que el frío de la madrugada montrealesa no pudiese con el calor de la cama de ambos.

* * *

—Joder, que frío— susurró John pegándose lo que más podía a Sherlock por la mañana. Estaban tapados, pero aun así el frío mordía sus tobillos desnudos. De hecho, mordía todo su cuerpo desnudo.

Una de las manos del más joven frotó la espalda del doctor mientras rozaba con su nariz la frente de John, respirando sobre él y enviando oleadas de calor a todas las partes rozadas. John suspiró complacido y una sonrisa se escuchó en la voz del detective consultor.

—¿Mejor? Las mañanas en Montreal son todas heladas—.

—No sé cómo lo aguantaste— gruñó John pegándose más a ese pecho, el que se elevó un poco ante la inspiración de Sherlock.

—Aguanté porque si no lo hacía tu vida estaría en peligro— cuando ambas miradas chocaron, Sherlock se removió algo incómodo ante sus propias palabras —La tuya, la de Mycroft, la de la señora Hudson, todos, naturalmente, era un peligro para muchos, no es que…—

—Cállate, Sherlock, no rompas el momento— le silenció con un pellizco (del que Sherlock se quejó dramáticamente) antes de subir y besar sus labios suavemente —El saber que aguantaste este puto frío por mí es muy romántico—.

Hablan del frío, por supuesto, no de todo ese tiempo que estuvieron lejos. No de la terapia de John ni de sus pesadillas, ni siquiera de la transformación de ese modesto piso en Montreal a un clásico piso inglés de Baker Street. Hablan del frío, de un barrio bohemio y de universitarios.

—Supuse que te gustaría el lugar, está lleno de jovencitas— comentó Sherlock mientras se vestía delante de John sin asomo de pudor. Sherlock jamás había tenido pudor, como le había demostrado ese día en el Palacio Real cuando se había presentado solo con una sábana como prenda —Sé que te encantan los jovencitas— agregó Sherlock con una sonrisa burlona hacia el doctor, quien se puso sus calzoncillos antes de quitarse la sábana de encima.

—¿Jovencitas? ¿De qué rayos estás hablando, Sherlock?— preguntó John mientras buscaba su ropa. El día anterior no habían sido muy cuidadosos con ella. De hecho, creía que ni siquiera habían bajado las maletas de la limosina —No me gustan las jovencitas— se quejó encontrando sus pantalones.

—No, tienes razón. Visto los resultados de anoche, creo que más bien serían los jovencitos— corrigió Sherlock acabando de abotonar su camisa, disfrutando el ver el rostro encendido de John a través del espejo.

—Ja, ja. Digamos que _jovencito_ no es una palabra que te quede del todo, señor treintañero— le respondió la puya John, mirándole de reojo.

—Pues te sorprendería saber que me han preguntado una escandalosa cantidad de veces sí estoy estudiando en la Universidad McGill— defendió su punto Sherlock caminando hacia John con la mirada brillante.

—Los canadienses están ciegos— John observó a Sherlock frente suyo y se irguió un poco odiando tener que mirarle hacia arriba.

Por un momento ninguno dijo nada, hasta que el más joven eliminó esos centímetros que les separaban para rozar suavemente ambos pares de labios. John se permitió soltar un suspiro contra esa boca, abriéndola un poco para permitir que la lengua traviesa del detective que humedecía sus labios entrase por fin, comenzando una lucha dentro de la boca del doctor.

Las manos de John se aferraron a la camisa de Sherlock arrugándola aún más, mientras las manos de este acariciaban sin dudar toda esa piel que estaba disponible para él. Acarició sus hombros y bajó por toda su espalda, pero justo al llegar a la pretina sus pantalones se detuvo, asiéndole más cerca, pero cortando el beso, ambos con las respiraciones agitadas.

—Créeme… que no me opongo a más de esto— _mucho más_ murmuró bajito —Sin embargo realmente quiero mostrarte Montreal. Quiero que veas el Place des Arts, el Mont-Royal, los Barrios Internacionales, el Puerto— entre cada lugar Sherlock besaba los labios de John, que ya se veían rojos e inflamados. Tan brillantes como los ojos de su compañero —Así que, vamos a eso, y luego regresamos por más. Así puedes descansar esta parte de ti para toda la acción que tendremos después— murmuró sobre sus labios mientras sus manos finalmente bajaban y acariciaban el trasero de John.

Un jadeo escapó de los labios del mayor, sin embargo John no se avergonzó como Sherlock pensó que haría, sino que sonrió y bajó sus propias manos al trasero del detective consultor sobresaltándole.

—Mejor tú te preparas y yo soy el que te doy acción. En variar está la gracia, Sherlock— murmuró con miel goteando de sus palabras, antes de darle un último beso al menor, saliendo del cuarto con su camisa en la mano, dejando al más alto con la respiración descompasada y la parte delantera de sus pantalones elevada.

John no se sorprendió de ver las maletas en el salón, por lo que rápidamente buscó una camisa nueva y se la puso, viendo a Sherlock bajar las escaleras. Las mejillas pálidas del detective estaban algo encendidas y su mirada se veía salvaje. El médico solo sonrió mientras miraba como sus propias manos abotonaban la camisa.

—¿Y qué sucederá con Mycroft y Lestrade?— preguntó de pronto John. Quizás era lento, pero no estúpido, y pronto se había dado cuenta de que Sherlock era quien siempre había sido sincero y que había sido el mayor de los Holmes el que había mentido como un bellaco. Y su _querido amigo_ Greg ni siquiera se había dignado a darle una pista.

—¿Qué pasa con ellos? Están en sus propias vacaciones, por supuesto. Nada que sea relevante para ti— le quitó importancia con la mano Sherlock apoyándose en el sillón.

—Pues yo creo que sí es relevante. Si vamos a estar en la misma ciudad, al menos deberíamos salir un par de veces juntos ¿no crees? Seguro será divertido—.

Sherlock le atravesó con la mirada un largo momento hasta el nivel que John comenzó a sentirse incómodo, hasta que el menor sonrió.

—¿Estás insinuando que deberíamos tener una Cita Doble con Mycroft y Lestrange?— preguntó con un tono de infantil diversión en su voz encendiendo las mejillas de John que solo pudo soltar un grito ahogado de "_¡NO!_".

Cuando esa misma noche fueron los cuatro a ver la competición de Fuegos Artificiales, _Les Feuxs Loto-Quebec_, y Sherlock le besó teatralmente frente a Mycroft solo para que este hiciera lo mismo con Lestrade, John supo que se había metido en algo que probablemente algún día le provocase un paro cardíaco, y Greg compartía su opinión al parecer.

Cuando John sintió la mano de Sherlock acariciar sus dedos antes de entrelazarlos con los suyos, y vio esa mirada de profundo anhelo en esos ojos de cristal, John supo que quizás morir de un paro cardíaco, si este era provocado por un beso de Sherlock con fuegos artificiales como ambiente, probablemente valía la pena.

**FIN**

* * *

**Notas:** ¡Hola a todos, gracias por leer mi fic! Es mi primer fic publicado de Sherlock (a pesar de que tengo muchos bocetos y algunos bien avanzados que nunca he terminado) por motivo de agradecer la bienvenida al foro **I'm Sherlocked** y de que… rayos, llevo mucho tiempo queriendo escribir de esta serie, y ya la espera por la tercera temporada me está _ma-tan-do_.

Me tocó Québec en el Desafío en el foro y comencé de inmediato a imaginar que podría escribir. Primero tocaba escoger bien la locación, y como Québec es una provincia, cuya capital es Montreal (a pesar de que también existe Ciudad de Québec), escogí como lugar de las vacaciones Montreal. Principalmente porque encontré más información de esta ciudad que de Ciudad de Québec.

Como habrán notado, no pude desarrollar realmente bien las vacaciones, sino que más bien me quedé en la llegada y un poco más –_sufre_–, pero pienso y quiero hacer una "segunda parte" pero que sea de Mystrade (y solo menciones de Johnlock) donde pueda realmente explorar todo lo que Montreal tiene para entregar. ¡Por lo que leí, se ve una ciudad realmente interesante! Y quizás meter algún caso por allí, que sin muertes siento que mis fics acaban siendo puro fluff (motivo de que no haya publicado nada aún de ellos).

Si hay interesados, seguro que haré la segunda parte –parpadeo inocente– así que si tienen opiniones o ideas estaré feliz de leerles y responderles.

Gracias de nuevo a **I'm Sherlocked** y a sus organizadores (gracias mil a Lenayuri) por darnos ideas para escribir de nuestros chicos favoritos. Nuevamente, espero que les haya agradado, y disculpen tanto blablá sin contenido.


	2. Mycroft&Greg

**Lluvia de Verano en Montreal**

**Autora:** Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom:** Sherlock BBC. Mystrade y Johnlock.

**Rating:** M (Slash +18)

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Son propiedad originalmente de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, y actualmente de la producción de Sherlock BBC. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic.

**Notas:** Segunda Parte. Hecho para y por el foro _I'm Sherlocked!_, por motivo de su _Desafío: Vacaciones_, donde me tocó Québec, Canadá. La parte anterior estaba enfocada en John y Sherlock, mientras que este persigue la estadía de Mycroft y Lestrade. Más notas al final del fic.

* * *

**Lluvia de Verano en Montreal**

**2.- Mycroft y Greg**

Cuando Greg Lestrade por fin cruzó el quicio de la puerta de su habitación de hotel, pudo por primera vez respirar tranquilo desde que se subió a ese puto avión en el _Aeropuerto Internacional de Heathrow_. Caminando tras él, con su odiosa tranquilidad de siempre, venía Mycroft Holmes, sonriendo levemente ante la visible incomodidad de su pareja.

—Y a ti te parece todo esto sumamente divertido, ¿cierto?— le gruñó Greg al político mientras este cerraba la puerta y dejaba su paraguas en el paragüero al lado de ella —Te parece sumamente entretenido engañar a John y traerlo con excusas que nada tienen que ver con la realidad—.

—Le di una respuesta que le dejó tranquilo ¿no es cierto? No veo el problema en ello. Mi hermano fue sincero y el doctor Watson no le creyó. No iba a dejar que nos incomodase por las siete horas que duraba el vuelo— se defendió con parsimonia el mayor de los Holmes mientras caminaba hacia el bar de la suite.

El Detective Inspector solo respiró profundamente mientras apoyaba sus manos en sus caderas y miraba hacia el techo. Él sabía que Mycroft tenía razón, e incluso él mismo había tirado la pelota a la cancha de Sherlock en la limosina dejando que el joven detective consultor se las arreglase con las explicaciones ahora que ya estaban en Montreal y John no podría simplemente largarse. Solo esperaba que todo saliese bien.

—Puedo oírte pensar. Sabes que eso no es lo tuyo, déjalo o te dolerá la cabeza— la broma del político solo hizo gruñir a Greg mientas cogía el vaso de whiskey que le ofrecía el otro.

Se miraron a los ojos un momento y entonces Mycroft se inclinó besando los labios del detective que solo se dejó hacer, cubriendo apenas sus ojos castaños con sus tupidas pestañas.

—Eso me recuerda, ¿entonces qué es lo que hago yo en Montreal?— preguntó cuándo el beso se rompió, a pesar de que ambos seguían lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir sus respiración en las pieles.

—Fue tu idea. Tú también te merecías unas vacaciones para disculpar tu preocupación por ese par— le respondió con simpleza el más joven, acariciando la cintura de su pareja, ganándose un suspiro complacido.

—Decir que fue mi idea es demasiado. Ustedes tienen una mente demasiado rápida y lo imaginaron sin que yo tuviese nada que ver al respecto—.

* * *

_**Flashback  
**__Scotland Yard, Oficina del DI Lestrade. __El día Anterior._

Dos minutos le tomó a Sherlock Holmes, un mes luego de su resurrección milagrosa, darse cuenta de que su hermano mayor y el Inspector Lestrade tenían un romance al tenerles a ambos en el mismo cuarto. Obviamente buscó corroborar enseguida de las partes involucradas su teoría. Naturalmente no ocupó la palabra romance, ni busco corroborarlo como la gente común. Era Sherlock Holmes después de todo.

Gritó "_¡Mycroft está follando con Lestrade!_" en medio de la oficina de este, con Anderson, Donovan y John además de la pareja involucrada, comenzando a insistir de que lo reconocieran en ese mismo instante si no querían que él empezase a dar las indicaciones de cómo lo había descubierto.

Anderson se había retirado enseguida gruñendo acerca del no permitir fenómenos en las oficinas de la Scotland Yard mientras Donovan le seguía, llamándolo friki para variar. Y, sorprendentemente, el siguiente en irse había sido John, hablando sobre su falta de sensibilidad crónica para temas delicados, y que le llamase cuando hubiese algo importante que hacer, que no fuese joder la vida de los demás.

Y así quedaron los tres solos, ambos Holmes y un incomodísimo Lestrade. Extrañamente lo único que comentó Sherlock fue que al parecer ninguno de los tres que se habían retirado parecía sorprendido por su afirmación. Lo siguiente que hizo fue notar que en el dedo anular del Detective Inspector no había ningún anillo que demostrase que estaba casado, y asoció todo. No era una sorpresa porque no lo estaban ocultando. Y lo de ellos no era simplemente follar, al parecer había algo más. Algo legal, no como lo de Donovan con Anderson.

Cuando Sherlock se hubo retirado, Greg solo comentó "_la cara que tiene este tipo_" ya que él bien sabía que lo que había desencadenado el regreso de Sherlock había sido esa mentira blanca de Mycroft sobre John y un sujeto inexistente besándose en el baño de un bar. Infantil, pero increíblemente efectivo. Sherlock había regresado.

—Lástima que el doctor Watson siga sin perdonarle— comentó Mycroft acariciando el cuello de su pareja. Lestrade tenía trabajo que hacer, informes que completar… pero no tenía fuerzas para rechazar una muestra de cariño gratuita de parte de su pareja. Que se jodiera el papeleo.

—Está estresado, después del brusco cambio. Necesita unas vacaciones— suspiró complacido por las caricias —Supongo que tampoco le haría mal el que Sherlock realmente demostrase que le extraño y no que tratase de hacer que todo sea igual que antes—.

Las caricias en su cuello se detuvieron y cuando Greg subió a mirar a su pareja, se encontró con los ojos de Mycroft brillando llenos de sentimientos.

—Eres brillante— le susurró el político, encendiendo las mejillas del mayor al mismo tiempo que le hacía fruncir el ceño. ¿Qué había dicho para merecer eso? No recordaba ningún comentario brillante.

—Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con mi hermano— escucharon ambos una voz y vieron a Sherlock observándoles atentamente desde la puerta —Creo que sé dónde llevaré de vacaciones a John— la sonrisa infantil en el rostro normalmente adusto del menor de los Holmes por un momento hizo sonreír a Lestrange aunque aún no entendía que ocurría, viendo como Sherlock se iba cerrando la puerta.

—Lamento romper tu ilusión sobre mi brillantez, pero no entiendo absolutamente nada— se quejó Greg mirando hacia Mycroft que se inclinó y depositó un suave beso en sus labios antes de alejarse tomando su paraguas. En verano. Ese hombre no cambiaba.

—Significa que nos vamos a Canadá. Termina tu papeleo que veré que te den una semana de vacaciones— le sonrió el político mientras abandonaba la oficina de su pareja, dejándole anonadado, como varias veces a lo largo de su relación.

_**Fin Flashback**_

* * *

—No sé por qué lo niegas. Yo te recuerdo claramente indicar lo estresado que estaba el doctor Watson y que necesitaba saber que Sherlock le extrañaba—puntualizó Mycroft besando el punto justo tras la oreja de Lestrade donde había un minúsculo lunar que nadie jamás había descubierto, antes de que el mayor de los Holmes lo besase por primera vez.

—Si, por supuesto, eso lo dije yo— suspiró complacido el Inspector cerrando sus ojos —Sin embargo no veo como la respuesta obvia a eso es Montreal. Más bien yo me imaginaba una semana en Escocia y a Sherlock hablando con John. Supongo que es demasiado pedir que tu hermano dé explicaciones reales— frunció un poco el ceño antes de desfruncirlo al notar los dedos fríos de su pareja, acariciando su estómago bajo la camisa que en algún momento había sacado de los pantalones.

—Te dije que aquí es donde Sherlock estuvo escondido gran parte del tiempo mientras investigaba a Moriarty— mordisqueó su nuca como un castigo Mycroft, apoyando la espalda del mayor en su pecho —Le llevará al piso donde vivió, y allí el ciego doctor verá lo que no quiere ver—.

Un jadeo ahogado escapó de la boca de Greg mientras sentía como una de las manos de Mycroft se colaba en su pantalón, presionando contra él, obligándole a restregar su trasero en la entrepierna del más alto, sintiendo claramente la excitación ajena. Su vaso de whiskey, apenas tomado a la mitad, cayó al suelo sin que a ninguno le importase, volteándose finalmente el mayor para besar rudamente los labios del político.

Caminando de espaldas, Mycroft arrastró consigo a su pareja, hasta que cayó sentado en el sillón con Greg a horcajadas suyas. Siguieron besándose y acariciando mientras buscaban quitar la molesta ropa que les impedía sentirse por completo. Entre besos y jadeos Greg intentó seguir la conversación, casi haciendo llorar a Mycroft. Si su pareja quería seguir hablando sobre su idiota hermano y su estúpido futuro novio mientras él estaba metiéndole mano y al borde de hacerle el amor, es que seguramente algo estaba haciendo mal. Tuvo que contenerse para no hacerle callar a mordiscos.

—¿Y cómo verá… en esa casa… que Sherlock le extrañó?— la voz de Greg sonaba quebradiza, mientras estiraba los brazos para que Mycroft le quitase la camisa por arriba, demasiado desesperados ambos para desabotonar —A menos que tenga un cuarto lleno de fotos y videos de él, acosador y psicópata— el detective simuló un escalofrío, mientras Mycroft agarraba con fuerza sus nalgas apretándole hacia él —No sé por qué, pero realmente eso no me sorprendería nada— rió un poco antes de que Mycroft le elevase un poco para quitarse sus propios pantalones, quedando por fin ambos desnudos.

Mycroft tragó saliva mientras veía en todo su esplendor el desnudo y tonificado cuerpo de su pareja, quien se mostró ligeramente tímido ante la fuerte mirada del político. Atrayéndole hacia él, el mayor de los Holmes besó con fuerza sus labios mientras sus dedos comenzaban a rozar la fruncida entrada de su amante que se relajó un poco para dejarle entrar sin dificultad casi. Ambos se sonrieron un poco, antes de que Mycroft comenzase a hacer movimiento de tijeras dentro de su culo y Lestrade perdiese la respiración y la compostura gimiendo en el oído del otro.

—Me encanta cuando tu cuerpo me deja entrar en él. Sabiendo quien es su dueño— susurró Mycroft presionando con conocimiento la próstata de Greg quien solo pudo gemir sintiendo su hombría reaccionar.

—My-Mycroft… por favor— suplicó el detective mientras movía las caderas hacia esos dedos. Quería más de eso, quería más de todo. Quería más Mycroft, solo para él.

Sabiendo que su pareja estaba más que preparada, el más alto quitó sus dedos de ese lugar, llevándolos a su propia hombría para humedecerla con los jugos del interior de Lestrade y con su propio líquido preseminal. La mirada de Greg brillaba húmeda, sus labios estaban entreabiertos liberando suaves jadeos que a sus oídos eran súplicas. Usando una mano para guiar las caderas de su hombre, y la otra para orientar bien su hombría, hizo que poco a poco Greg se sentase sobre él clavándose centímetro a centímetro todo su miembro, hasta que llegó al tope, jadeando como si hubiese corrido una maratón, intentando que el aire llegase a sus pulmones.

Mycroft se sentía igual, presionado deliciosamente por ese cálido canal que le daba la bienvenida, como si ese fuese su hogar. Sus brazos rodearon la cintura ajena, atrayendo más cerca de él a Lestrade, mientras este buscaba sus labios, besándose húmeda y desesperadamente, sintiendo como los labios casi no les alcanzaba para todo lo que querían besar.

Sin esperar una señal, Mycroft hizo que las caderas de Greg se elevasen un poco, para luego dejarle caer con fuerza, arrancándole un gemido lleno de placer al hombre, y pronto ya tenían un ritmo establecido.

Entre besos, subidas y embistes, ambos hombres soltaron sus simientes, uno dentro del culo de su amante, y el otro entre ambos vientres, sin ni siquiera necesitar tocarse, tan solo con el infinito placer que le provocaba el roce constante con su próstata y la exquisita fricción entre ambos vientres. Ambos gimiendo los nombres ajenos y prometiéndose cosas que estaban más que dispuestos a cumplir, por siempre.

Besándose perezosamente, ambos hombres caminaron hacia la enorme cama de la suite y se dejaron caer allí, envolviéndose mutuamente con besos y extremidades, escuchando la lluvia golpear contra las ventanas por primera vez, arrullados por ella hasta que se terminó y ellos estuvieron dormidos y satisfechos.

* * *

La mañana siguiente Mycroft no quería hacer nada. Vacaciones para él era quedarse allí, en la cama, follando de preferencia, pero si no se podía, simplemente durmiendo. Lestrade tuvo que pelear, discutir, morder y finalmente claudicar y tener sexo mañanero, antes de conseguir que saliesen de la habitación.

Y sin paraguas. Fue un tema inconciliable en la discusión y como antes Greg había cedido, Mycroft tuvo que aceptarlo.

El barrio en el que se encontraba el hotel (_Le Saint-Sulpice_, Greg ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de admirarlo la noche anterior, y ahora estaba shockeado por lo bello que era) era uno elegante y antiguo al menos por las construcciones que se podía ver. Al notar Mycroft la admiración de su pareja por el lugar, rechazó sutilmente el servicio de la limosina que les esperaba afuera, y prefirieron caminar, observando y charlando.

No era la primera vez que Lestrade estaba en Canadá, había trabajado unos meses en un caso en Toronto, pero si era la primera vez que estaba en Montreal. De hecho, le confesaría a Mycroft, era la primera vez que estaba fuera del país por _placer_. Normalmente todos sus viajes eran exclusivamente de investigación y algunos pocos de perfeccionamiento profesional, y nunca había tenido tiempo de hacer turismo. Cuando le había preguntado a Mycroft cuando había sido la última vez que había tenido un viaje solo para divertirse, el más alto ni siquiera pudo responderle.

En algún momento del camino Lestrade se había hecho con un típico panfleto de turismo (o quizás lo había cogido en el hotel) y se había empecinado en que debían comer en el "_Au Pied de Cochon_". No tenía idea de que significaba, pero había amado la reseña del folleto. Y Mycroft no se había visto con el corazón suficiente para quitar la ilusión de esos ojos, así que habían cogido un taxi y habían ido al restaurante.

Bullicioso, lleno de olor a frituras y con más gente de la que podría pensar para ser tan tarde (la hora de almuerzo inglés ya había pasado hace tiempo, pero al parecer los canadienses tenían la impuntualidad francesa en la sangre). Mycroft se arrepintió enseguida de no haber dicho no cuando pudo.

Cuando su pareja vio su vacilación ante lo que pedir, dobló su propio menú y le miró a los ojos. Mycroft sabía que se venía una charla.

—¿Por qué tienes esa cara? No me digas que pretendes seguir con tu estúpida dieta. ¡Estás de vacaciones! Debes poder comer lo que quieras— se quejó como solía hacer cada vez que veía que Mycroft comía algo que debía y no algo que quería.

—Los regímenes alimenticios no tienen vacaciones, Gregory— le puntualizó el político, pensando en resignarse a una solitaria ensalada, lo único "verde" que se veía en todo ese menú. Ni siquiera tenían pavo, solo cerdo. Su ceño se frunció cuando sintió como le era arrebatado el menú, mirando con enfado a su pareja.

—No, no y no. Vas a comer algo deliciosamente grasiento en esta ocasión y punto— le ordenó el detective apuntándole con un dedo —Lo comerás, lo disfrutarás, lo agradecerás y luego a la noche te haré hacer suficiente ejercicio para bajar todo lo que has comido. Y no se hable más— gruñó.

Y no se habló más.

* * *

Luego de pasar la tarde recorriendo la ciudad subterránea, las galerías y un par de museos, una lluvia suave les aguó los panoramas haciéndoles correr al alero de la primera tienda que encontraron. Mientras Mycroft despotricaba contra Greg por haberle obligado a dejar su paraguas en el hotel, este comenzó a mirar la tienda cuyo alero les protegía de la lluvia, notando luego algo sumamente curioso del barrio en el que se encontraban.

—Shh, shh— silencio los quejas de Mycroft el detective, mientras le mostraba disimuladamente alrededor.

Un par de personas caminaban por las calles bajo paraguas de colores. Y no era lo único que había de color. De hecho toda esa calle era muy _colorida_.

Lestrade no pudo contener la sonrisa cuando vio que las mejillas del político comenzaban a tomar color poco a poco. Sus miradas se chocaron y finalmente Mycroft también sonrió.

—Quién diría que íbamos a encontrar el barrio gay tan casualmente ¿no?— comentó Greg mientras con curiosidad casi infantil comenzaba a mirar todo lo que había, ignorando la lluvia que arreciaba por momentos para luego práticamente desaparecer.

Siguiendo a su detective, tratando de no perseguir con la mirada a las otras parejas (del mismo sexo) que paseaban tomados de la mano o más cerca aún, Mycroft caminó observando distraídamente los locales de ese barrio. Desde estéticas a tiendas de ropa, librerías y más. No todo era contenido gay, pero si habían logos de apoyo y banderitas multicolores por todas partes. Para alguien como Mycroft que ni siquiera visitaba la Soho de Londres si podía evitarlo (debía haber pisado el barrio una o dos veces, y todo por culpa de Sherlock), estar en ese lugar iba casi en contra de su naturaleza.

De hecho la gente le estaba mirando extraño en ese mismo momento. Mycroft quería creer que era por lo mojado que estaba, y no por el traje, que se veía completamente fuera de tono con la moda del barrio. Y Greg también lo había notado, creía, porque por primera vez desde que habían comenzado esa relación (poco después de la "_muerte_" de Sherlock) su detective había tomado su mano en público, quitándole por completo la capacidad del habla. Y no se había detenido allí, sino que había tirado de su corbata y había besado sus labios por unos momentos antes de soltarle y sonreírle con inocencia antes de volver a mirar la tienda de curiosidades que había estado mirando.

Mycroft, ahogado en su vergüenza (aunque su rostro continuaba serio), por un momento giró el rostro para mirar alrededor, de pronto notando que todas esas miradas que antes se posaban extrañadas en él ahora parecían amables y cómplices. Un chico (no podía ser mayor de 20 años, sin lugar a dudas) le guiñó un ojo, dejándole más sorprendido que el beso de Lestrade incluso.

Y entonces sonó su teléfono. Era el número del doctor, pero seguro que era Sherlock. Cuando contestó y notó que no se había equivocado en su predicción ni siquiera tuvo deseos de felicitarse, era demasiado obvio que era así.

Sherlock le llamaba para decirles que esa noche habría fuegos artificiales y que John tenía la idea (estúpida, según Sherlock) de que sería divertido verlos los cuatro juntos. Mycroft dudó un momento, justo cuando vio pasar un escandaloso y chillón auto rosa conducido por unos tipos tocando un extraño claxon. Del otro lado de la línea Sherlock hizo un sonido extraño, llamando de nuevo la atención de su hermano.

—Mycroft ¿dónde estás?— preguntó de pronto en un tono que dejaba notar que donde estuviese Sherlock debía estar sonriendo.

Sintiendo el corazón en la garganta, el mayor de los Holmes comenzó a voltear a todas partes buscando a ver si Sherlock estaba cerca, ante la mirada desconcertada de Greg al que solo le negó. Carraspeó y se encogió de hombros, aunque sabía que su hermano no podía verle.

—Fuera de una tienda de antigüedades. Da igual. Está bien, nos veremos allí a las nueve—cortó lo que su hermano estaba conjeturando, cuando a la lejanía una extraña melodía avisaba de un cliente entrando en una librería que decía "Gay" en colores arcoíris.

—¡OH, POR DIOS, MYCROFT ESTÁS EN…!—.

Pero el mayor fue más rápido en cortar la llamada, apresurándose en dejar el teléfono sin vibración para ignorar las futuras llamadas de Sherlock. Sabía que no se detendría hasta restregarle en la cara que sabía que andaba en el Barrio Gay, sin ser consciente de que con eso declararía que él también había andado por allí. Insulso Sherlock.

—¿Sucede algo?— preguntó de pronto Greg acercándosele, ya que le había dado espacio para la llamada. Mycroft vio la auténtica preocupación en los ojos de su pareja, notando luego que la lluvia había dejado de caer y el sol comenzaba a brillar con fuerza. Solo necesitó ver la desviación de los ojos del detective para saber lo que estaba viendo —Joder, no puedo creerlo. ¿Es un arcoíris de verdad?—.

Queriendo ignorar lo conveniente de eso, Mycroft simplemente cogió la mano de Lestrade y le jaló con él para salir de esa calle. No fuese a ser que llegase de pronto Sherlock solo para comprobar su teoría.

Una vez que se hubieron alejado del barrio Mycroft no soltó la mano de su pareja y Greg tampoco hizo comentario alguno de ello.

* * *

—Qué suerte haber llegado a Montreal justo para la competencia, ¿cierto?— preguntó Greg mientras bebía de una lata de cerveza con los fuegos artificiales iluminándole el cabello cano.

—Sí, es grandioso. Nunca había visto unos fuegos tan espectaculares, ni siquiera en el Año Nuevo sobre el Támesis— reconoció John viendo de reojo como Sherlock y Mycroft tenían una típica discusión verbal, de esas que tanto les entretenían mutuamente —Sherlock me contó que en esta ciudad hay muchos festivales espectaculares. Muchos musicales como Jazz o Rock, y varios de Cine y Arte—.

—Es una bella ciudad— aceptó el detective Inspector.

El doctor se quedó mirando el perfil de su amigo un momento y luego carraspeó un poco.

—También me contó que hay uno realmente grande sobre el "_Orgullo_"— ante la mirada del mayor John solo pudo medio sonreír —Ya sabes, el "_Orgullo Gay_"— Lestrade solo soltó un "_Oh_" seguido luego de un "_Ah_" aparentemente desinteresado, pero John ya había visto el suave sonrojo en sus mejillas —¿Es verdad que estaban en el Barrio Gay?— preguntó sin poder aguantarse, ocasionando que el detective se bebiese todo lo que le quedaba de cerveza de una sola vez guardando silencio un momento antes de asentir.

—Pero te juro que llegamos sin querer— bromeó mirándole de reojo antes de él también hacer una pregunta indiscreta, mientras apuntaba con la lata entre John y Sherlock—¿Así que están bien? ¿Por fin?— su sonrisa aumentó un poco al ver el sonrojo en el menor. Claramente refiriéndose al beso que antes Sherlock le había dado sin importarle que estuviesen rodeados de cientos de personas y, peor, con Mycroft y él delante.

—Sí. Sherlock me dijo que esto había sido tu idea— recordó John frunciendo el ceño y dándole un preciso golpe al Detective en el brazo —Eso es por engañarme. Pero gracias por preocuparte— agregó luego sonriéndole. Lestrade se sobaba el brazo, pero le sonrió también —Y veo que tú con Mycroft también están bien— su tono era cómplice e hizo reír al mayor.

—Sí, aunque debo reconocer que ese beso probablemente fue más una venganza contra mí que contra Sherlock. Yo lo besé en el Barrio Gay— comentó ante la mirada interrogante de John, acabando por ambos reír divertidos ante lo infantil de ambos hermanos Holmes.

Y como atraídos por ello, ambos aparecieron pronto tras cada una de sus parejas, con los ceños fruncidos.

—A ver, que corra el aire— gruñó Sherlock acercando posesivamente el cuerpo de John al suyo mientras el doctor rodaba los ojos.

Lestrade solo pudo reír ante el ceño fruncido de su pareja, llevando un dedo hacia allí y masajeándole para que dejase de hacerlo.

—No puedes estar celoso de nuevo de John. Pensé que eso había quedado claro desde hace tiempo. Por algo empezamos a salir ¿no?— le preguntó casi burlón, provocando un suspiro molesto en el político, una sonrisa compasiva de John y un rostro de desconcierto en el menor de los Holmes.

—¿Celoso de John? ¿Cuándo ocurrió eso? ¿Por qué yo no lo sé?—.

—Por qué tú estabas _muerto_, y porque es una historia aburrida y sin importancia alguna— dijo rápidamente Mycroft volviendo a fruncir el ceño. Greg solo sonreía burlón, antes de voltearse hacia el hermano menor de su pareja.

—Hagamos algo, Sherlock. Tú nos invitas (y pagas) a comer al _Au Pied de Cochon_ y yo te cuento esa aburrida historia, quizás John podría hacerlo, pero seguro no conoce los detalles _jugosos_ que yo si— le indicó el detective sin dejar de mirar de reojo al político.

—No pienso ir a comer de nuevo a ese lugar— le advirtió Mycroft —No me importa las sucias promesas que me hagas—.

—Nadie te está obligando, Mycroft, aunque obviamente si no cumples tu parte, yo no cumplo la mía— se encogió de hombros inocentemente Greg viendo como su pareja entrecerraba los ojos.

—¿Qué sucias promesas?—.

—Oh, por dios, Sherlock ¿no puedes quedarte sin no saber algo?—.

Y así terminaba el primero de una larga semana de vacaciones en las que no dejarían barrio sin conocer, museo sin visitar, ni restaurant sin su comida probar.

Mycroft subió siete libras, pero cuando se pesó en su casa a la vuelta del viaje solo pudo suspirar, aceptar que había valido la pena y que, lo más importante, podría haber sido mucho pero mucho peor.

**FIN**

* * *

**Notas:** Cuando hay inspiración nada puede detenerla. Y cuando no hay, bueno, no hay forma de escribir algo decente. ¿Esto? Fue escrito en base a pura inspiración, lo que significa que es sumamente probable de que le falte mucha pulcritud. Aunque amor tiene por montones.

Esta es segunda parte de "_Lluvia de Verano en Montreal_", cuyo primer capítulo es casi exclusivamente Johnlock, hecho por motivo del desafío de "_I'm Sherlocked_". Debía hacer uno exclusivamente Mystrade y mi corazón está tranquilo ahora. Gracias a Lenayuri por permitirme subir la segunda parte :3 Ignorando las notas, ambos capítulos están dentro del límite de las 10.000 palabras del Desafío –_inocencia_–

Debo decir que nunca he visitado Montreal (apenas he visitado Argentina y Perú, fuera de mi país ;A;) así que si alguien lo ha visitado y hay algún error, ¡lo siento mucho! Leí mucho sobre la ciudad, busqué lugares turísticos y festivales importantes para tratar de dar un aire de familiaridad pero no creo haberlo podido conseguir –_sufre_– al menos espero que la lectura les haya parecido placentera y alguna duda que haya podido dejar el otro fic haya sido aclarada.

¿El cómo y porque empezaron a salir Lestrade y Mycroft? Eso, como dicen los cuentos, es para otra historia ;D

Muchas gracias por leer y por todos sus reviews en la primera parte. Por adelantado agradezco a los que me vayan a dejar sus comentarios aquí uvu recuerden que cada uno de sus reviews hace mi día.

Al final fue puro fluff nomás, ahahahaha xD


End file.
